


Without You

by Synnerxx



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't need each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

_I just wanna be alone tonight_   
_I just wanna take a little breather_   
_’Cause lately all I do is fight_   
_And every time it cuts me deeper_

Josh sighed and reflected on his decision to be "done" with Drake. The pain fighting with Drake caused him was becoming unbearable and he was tired of it. Tired of always being the one to fix Drake’s mistakes. Tired of being the responsible one. Tired of being the one Drake counted on to do everything for him. Josh was done. He was done being Drake’s doormat. Just done.

‘Cause something's changed   
You've been acting so strange and it's taking its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

He was ready to let Drake go. The smaller boy had been acting weird and starting more fights with him than ever before. Drake had changed. Hell, he had changed. That much was clear. Josh was ready to finally be Josh. Not DrakeandJosh. Just Josh. Like he was meant to be.

_Without you_   
_I live it up a little more every day_   
_Without you_   
_I'm seeing myself so differently_   
_I didn't wanna believe it then_   
_But it all worked out in the end_   
_When I watched you walk away_   
_Well I never thought I'd say_   
_I'm fine_   
_Without you_

Josh was living the life he was supposed to live. Life on his own terms, not Drake’s. It felt great too. He realized he had been in denial about being Drake’s little lapdog, but now he -and others- saw him differently. Saw him as he was supposed to be. Just Josh. not Josh-with-Drake-attached-to-his-hip. He was having more fun, had less stress, hung out with people he liked, got more girls, and generally lived a better life. Of course, he did run into Drake every now and then and they still shared the room, but only at night, and sometimes not even then, if Drake was out with his friends.

_I called you up ‘cause it's been long enough_   
_And you said that you were so much better_   
_We have done a lot of growing up_   
_We were never meant to be together_

Josh had talked to Drake twice, once after the incident in the Chemistry lab, then once again a few weeks later. Josh had been surprised over the maturity Drake now possessed. He was still the ladies-man, charmer, and still a partier, but he had grown-up. He was less reckless. He had also learned to live on his own, to fix his own mistakes without having to go running to Josh. He was living the way he was meant to live. Now he was just Drake with no Josh.

_‘Cause something's changed_   
_You've been acting so strange and it's taking its toll on me_   
_It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

Drake still loved Josh in a distant way. He no longer depended on his brother and it felt good. He was able to let go of Josh and, yeah, it hurt, but he was okay. He realized that he really didn’t need Josh as much as he thought he did. He figured out that he could let go and have no regrets and he wouldn’t fall apart without Josh there to hold him up.

_Without you_   
_I live it up a little more every day_   
_Without you_   
_I'm seeing myself so differently_   
_I didn't wanna believe it then_   
_But it all worked out in the end_   
_When I watched you walk away_   
_Well I never thought I'd say_   
_I'm fine_   
_Without you_

They had learned to live without the other being a constant presence in their lives and, to be honest, they were better for it. Drake was more responsible and Josh was more laid back and less worried over everything. They had grown up and let the other go and they were fine. More than fine, they were living their lives the way they wanted, without having to deal with each other, for lack of a better phrase.

_I just wanna be alone tonight_   
_I just wanna take a little breather_

No longer were they DrakeandJosh, but Drake, and Josh. No longer did they depend on one another, no longer did they need one another, no longer were they one split into two. Now they were who they are and they are happy. With or without the other.


End file.
